The Street Fighter
The Street Fighter is a 1974 Japanese film directed by Shigehiro Ozawa from a screenplay by Koji Takada and Motohiro Toril. It is the first film to be rated "X" by the MPAA in the US. Story The film begins as Takuma (Terry) Tsurugi meets the condemned murderer Tateki (Jujno) Shikenbaru while disguised as a Buddhist monk. Tsuguri applies his "oxygen coma punch" to Junjo, causing him to collapse just before he can be executed. As Junjo is rushed to a hospital, Tsurugi and his sidekick Rakuda (Ratnose) ambush the ambulance and free him. As Tsurugi and Ratnose watch the incident on the news, Junjo's brother Gijun and sister Nachi arrive and plead for more time to pay for Tsurugi's help. Outraged, Tsurugi refuses and attacks the siblings. Gijun accidentally kills himself when Tsurugi dodges his flying kick, causing him to go out of a window, and Nachi is sold into sexual slavery through Renzo Mutaguchi. Mutaguchi and his associates attempt to hire Tsurugi to kidnap Sarai, the daughter of a recently deceased oil tycoon. Tsurugi refuses after discovering that the gangsters are Yakuza. He escapes, but the Yakuza gangsters resolve to kill Tsurugi as well as kidnap Sarai. Tsurugi immediately seeks out Sarai, who is being protected at the Nippon Seibukan dojo by her uncle, Kendō Masaoka, a Karate master. Tsurugi captures Sarai and challenges the entire dojo to a fight. He brutalizes the rank-and-file students before Masaoka bests him. Ultimately, Tsurugi offers to protect Sarai, and Masaoka agrees, against Sarai's protests. Meanwhile, the Yakuza's allies in Hong Kong, led by Kowloon boss Dinsau, recruit Junjo Shikenbaru to avenge his siblings by killing Tsurugi. The gangsters make several attempts to kill Tsurugi before they successfully kidnap Sarai. Tsurugi manages to rescue her, but gets captured himself. Ratnose gives up Sarai's location to save Tsurugi, causing the honorable Tsurugi to forsake him. When Tsurugi faces a blind swordsman working for the Hong Kong gangsters, Ratnose dies in a reckless attempt at redemption. Tsurugi finally tracks the gangsters down to a shipyard and fights his way through their guards. In the end, Dinsau permits Tsurugi to duel Junjo. Nachi sacrifices herself to give her brother a free shot with a sai, but Tsurugi survives and kills Junjo. Critically wounded, Tsurugi is helped to his feet by Sarai and Dinsau in the final shot of the film. Cast *Takuma (Terry) Tsurugi: Shinichi (Sonny) Chiba *Sarai Chuayut-Hammett: Yutaka (Doris) Nakajima *Rakuda Zhang (Ratnose): Goichi (Gerald) Yamada *Tateki (Junjo) Shikenbaru: Masashi (Milton) Ishibashi *Gijun Shikenbaru: Jirō Chiba *Nachi Shikenbaru: Etsuko Shihomi (Sue Shiomi) *Kendō Masaoka: Masafumi Suzuki (Nippon Seibukan) *Tetsunosuke Tsuchida: Nobuo Kawai *Senkaku Kan: Ken Kazama *Onaga: Yūshiro Sumi *Abdul Jadot: Tony Cetera *Kingstone: Ousmane Yusef *Bondo: Chico Roland *Bayan: Tatsuo Endō *Yáng Jì-Chūn (Miss Yang): Chiyoko Kazama *Liáng Dōng-Yī (Lee Young): Akira Shioji *Kowloon Dinsau: Rinichi Yamamoto *Muskari: Hitoshi Ōmae *Blind Láng Gōng (Mōrōkō/Ming): Bin Amatsu *Renzō Mutaguchi: Fumio Watanabe *Ōshima: Takuzō Kawatani *Hanada: Ryūji Katagiri *Yokoyama: Takashi Noguchi *Inspector Chen: Kōjirō Shirakawa Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:The Street Fighter Category:1970s Category:Martial Arts Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Sonny Chiba Category:X (mpaa rating)